pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ooganese
'Ooganese '''is the unofficial language of the Pygmy People invented by the members of the Pocket God Forums (http://s3.zetaboards.com/Pocket_God_Forums/index/). It is the language of Tribe Ookga Chaka . The Ooganese language is simple and always regular, making it an easy-to-understand and learn language. It is entirely fictional and as of now not endorsed by Bolt Creative as being official, but it is a fun way for fans to learn the "language" that their Pygmies supposedly speak. It may be named after the leader of the tribe, Ooga. Names It is easy to change your name into Ooganese. You need to get the first and last letter of your first name and then find the words that correspond to each letter. ex. '''D'ave would be (D)Tug + (E)Yabb = Tugyabb A = Obo B = Kug C = Ikkle D = Tug E = Yabb F = Whu G = Burri H = Dup I = Gaw J = Ilk K = Misu L = Fawg M = Yumi N = Oeat O = Zurt P = Cull Q = Hija R = Marp S = Varho T = Glurp U = Manja V = Gul W = Popo X = Ent Y = Sal Z = Pio General Terms Nooby: "Make" ex. "Ooga Nooby" = "I make" Dooby: "Have" ex. "Ooga Dooby" = "I have" Chocka: "Fun" ex. "Dooby chocka" = "To have fun" Sooga: "Speak" ex. "Ooga Sooga Ooganese" = "I speak Ooganese" Pronounced: Sue-gah Vee: "Need" ex. "Ooga Vee Booga" = "I need you." Deti: "This" ex. "Deti Klak Chocka!" = "This is fun!" Pronounced: "Detty" Oopul: "Friend" ex. "Ooga Klak Booga Oopul." = "I am your friend." Pronounced: "Ooh-pool" Ognom: "Eat" ex. "Ooga Ognom goo Bukka." = "I eat a cheeseburger." Woogat: "Why?" ex. "Woogat mo-mo goo wah-sky?" = "Why don't you like sharks?" Pronounced: Woe-gat Gog: "And" ex. "Ooga zoo-zoo Pocket God gog Ooga zoo-zoo goo Caw-caw." = "I like pocket god and I like the bird." Pronounced: Jog Ulufop: "Ridiculous" ex. "Ooga Klak Ulufop" = "I am ridiculous" Pronounced: You-loo-fawp Hrm: "Think/Thinks" ex. "Ooga hrm booga vee wah-wee. " = "I think you need water." Pronounced: Huh-erm Terayop: "Wrong" ex. "Ooga Klak Terayop" = "I am Wrong" Pronounced: Tuh-air-yawp Lerafop: "Right" ex. "Ooga Klak Lerafop" = "I am Right" Pronounced: Luh-air-fawp Stopos: "Hands" ex. "Ooga mo-mo stopos" = "I hate hands." Woogat?: Why? ex. "Woogat?" = "Why?" Awg: "Nice" ex. "Booga Klak Awg" = "You are nice" Pronounced: Awh-ug Noug: "Our" ex. "Noug Huvot klik Awg" = "Our island is Nice." Pronounced: Newg Snor: "Teacher" ex. "Ooga hrm noug Snor klik awg." = "I think our teacher is nice." Pronounced: Suh-nor-guh Skykoo: "Danger" ex. "Booga klak goo Skykoo" = "You are a danger." Futani: "Darn it" ex. "Ooga klak ulafop? Futani!" = "I am ridiculous? Darn it!" Pronunciation: Foot-an-ee Jotna: "Fight" or "fighting" ex. "Ooga klak jonta" = "I am fighting" Pronounciation: Jot na Slupan: "Trap" or "trapped" ex. "Ooga klak slupan" = "I am trapped" Pronounciation: Slu pawn bPhod:/b"Did" ex."Phod booga jotna goo rewnah?" = Did you fight the monster? Pronunciation: F-oe-d Lorl: "My" ex."Goo Oogs zoo-zoo lorl stopos." = "The pygmies like my hands" Pronunciation: lol Erto:"Name" ex. "Lorl erto klak Dupoeat." = My name is Harrison Rot: "To" ex. Ooga zoo-zoo rot sooga Ooganese. = I like to speak Ooganese. Proto: "Full" ex."Goo huvot klak proto." = "The island is full.' Pronunciation: Pr-oo-toe Tor: "Of" ex. "Ooga klak proto tor reto." = "I am full of pie Toog: "Group/Tribe" ex. "Klik klak goo toog tor Oogs" = "They are a tribe of Pygmies Snotog: "School" (Teacher group) ex. "Ooga mo-mo snotog." = "I dislike school." Darcy: "There" ex. "Lorl oopul klik Darcy." = "My friend is there." Pronunciation: Dar-sii Til: "Was" ex. "Til darcy goo bukka?" = "Was there a cheeseburger?" Tol: "Will be" (I know this is two words but they're usually said together) ex. "Darcy tol goo bukka." = "There will be a cheeseburger." Teid: "That" ex."Teid klak chocka." = "That is fun." "Pronunciation: Tied" Darno: "Their" ex."Der klak darno fucaned." = "It is their food' Turkle: "Who?" Turkle klak teid?= Who is that? Tarso:Where?" ex."Tarso klak ooga." = "Where am I." Krip: "How?" ex. Krip klak booga." = "How are you?." Frosd: "What?" ex."Frosd klak teid rewnah?" = "What is that monster?" "Pronunciation: Frost" Lawt: "When?" ex."Lawt phod booga defrant goo wah-sky?" = "When did you see the shark?" Rogon: "O'clock" ex."Der klak bo rogon." = "It is 5 O'clock." Emotions/Feelings Elsky: "Scared" or "To be scared" ex. "Ooga Klak Elsky" = "I am scared." Pronounced: "Eel-skii" Zoo-Zoo: "Like" or "To like" ex. "Ooga Zoo-zoo Goo smitter." = "I'd like a toilet." Pronounced: "Zoo-zoo" Mo-Mo: "Dislike" or "To dislike" or "hate". ex. "Ooga mo-mo booga." = "I hate you." Pronounced: "Mo-mo" Chadda: "Cold" (lol XD) ex. "Ooga klak chadda" = "I am cold." Pronounced: Chad-duh Blerh: "Sick" ex. "Ooga klak blerh" = "I am sick." Pronounced: Blur-huh Goshan: "Feeling" ex. "Ooga dooby goo goshan" = "I have a feeling/" Snodga: "Disgusting" ex. "Goo Oogs Hrm booga Klak Snodga" = "The Pygmies think you are disgusting" Pronounced: Suh-nawd-gah Defrant: "Sight/See" ex. "Ooga dooby defrant" = "I have sight." Lenamo: "Voice" ex. "Ooga dooby goo lenamo" = "I have a voice." Jumtik: "Taste" ex. "Ooga mo-mo goo jumtik" = "I hate the taste." Oogno: Hungry ex. "Ooga klak oogno." = I am hungry. Arhuy: Awesome ex. " Ooga klak arhuy! = I am awesome! Pronunciation: Ar-high Objects/Things Rak: "Can" ex. "Ooga Rak dooby goo bukka?" = "I can have a cheeseburger?" Pronounced: Rack Bukka: "Cheeseburger" ex. "Ooga Klak Goo Bukka" = "I am a cheeseburger." Pronounced: Boo-Kah Mhroc: "Rock" ex. "Goo Mhroc" = "A rock." Pronounced: Mm-rock Brakow: "Tree" ex. "Goo Brako" = "A tree." Pronounced: Brah-cow Smitter: "Outhouse/Toilet" ex. "Ooga vee goo smitter." = "I need a toilet." Wah-wee: "Water" or "Drink" - anything to do with water ex. "Ooga vee goo wah-wee." = "I need a drink." or "I need some water." Bazap: "Lightning" ex. "Ooga mo-mo Bazap." = "I hate lightning." Pronounced: Buh-zap Looby: "Fire" ex. "Ooga mo-mo Looby" = "I hate fire." Stogo: "Sun" ex. "Ooga zoo-zoo goo Stogo." = "I like the sun." Pronounced: Stow-joe Luone: "Moon" ex. "Ooga zoo-zoo goo Luone." = "I like the moon." Venitup: "Space" or "Universe" ex. "Ooga mo-mo venitup." = "I hate space." Pronounced: Veen-ih-tup Hijuki: "Stars" ex. "Ooga mo-mo goo hijuki." = "I hate the stars." Pronounced: Hih-joo-key Manutiki: "Earth" ex. "Ooga zoo-zoo manutiki." I like earth." Morgint: "Forum" ex. "Oog nooby goo morgint" = "I make a forum" Pronounciation: More gint Fucaned: Food ex. "Reto klak fucaned." = Pie is food. Pronunciation: Foo-cuh-ned Reto: Pie ex. "Reto klak awg." = Pie is nice. Animals Cawcaw: "Bird" or "Dodo bird" ex. "Ooga dooby goo cawcaw." = "I have a Dodo bird." Wah-wur: "Fish" ex. "Ooga Ognom goo Wah-wur." = "I eat a fish." Pronounced: Wah-war Wah-sky: "Shark" (Derived from Wah-wur and Elsky - so basically, "scary fish") ex. "Goo Wah-sky Ognom Ooga." = "A Shark ate me." Pronounced: Wah-skii Wah-soth: "Octopus/squid" ex. "Ooga mo-mo goo Wah-soth." = "I hate the octopus." Rewnah: "Monster" ex. "Ooga ognom goo rewnah" = "I eat the monster." Island Termonology Huvot: "Island". Pronounced: Hoof-vott Variants for the game: Huvoog: Oog Island(Pronounced: Hoof-oog) Huvroc: Dino Island(Remember, it's full of rocks)(Pronounced: Hoof-rock) Huvsky: Zombie Island (Pronounced: Hoof-skii) Huvchadda: Ice island (Pronounced: Hoof-chad-uh) Huwah-wee: Water area (Pronounced: Huh-wah-wee) Identification Words/Phrases Ooganese: The Pygmy People's Language ex. "Ooga Sooga Ooganese" = "I speak Ooganese" Pronounced: Oogan-ease Oog: A Person Of The Pygmy Race. ex. "Booga Klak Goo Oog" = "You are an Oog" ex. "Ooga Klak Goo Oog" = "I am an Oog" Oogan: A Ooganese Speaking Person. ex. "Kilk Klak Oogan" = "He is Oogan" Pronounced: Oo-gan Numbers Here is the basic number system. It's quite easy to understand! -Pcow Remi: "1" Kek: "2" Marn: "3" Ghi: "4" Bo: "5" Mrok: "6" Crart: "7" Bhara: "8" Mroo: "9" Gazu: "10" Remi-Remi: "11" Remi-Kek: "12" Remi-Marn: "13" Remi-Ghi: "14" Remi-Bo: "15" Remi-Mrok: "16" Remi-Crart: "17" Remi-Bhara: "18" Remi-Mroo: "19" Kek-Gazuu: "20" Kek-Remi: "21" Kek-Kek: "22" Kek-Marn: "23" Marn-Gazuu: "30" Ghi-Gazuu: "40" Bo-Gazuu: "50" Mrok-Gazuu: "60" Crart-Gazuu: "70" Bhara-Gazuu: "80" Mroo-Gazuu: "90" Colors Robug: "Red" Pronounced: Row-bug Orana: "Orange" Pronounced: Oar-ah-nuh Yelbo: "Yellow" Pronounced: Yell-bow Gilsiz: "Green" Pronounced: Gill-says Baloog: "Blue" Pronounced: Bowl-oog Poog: "Purple" Pronounced: Pooh-oog(Just like it's spelled, but with a longer ooh sound) Darchi: "Black" Pronounced: Dark-chee Liliz: "White" Pronounced: Lie-lies Entire Ooganese dictionary The entire Ooganese dictionary is constantly expanding due to member input. It can be found on the Pocket God Forum at this page: http://z3.invisionfree.com/Pocket_God_Forums/index.php?showtopic=1586 Trivia * Ooganese is possibly named after Ooga; one of the pygmies in Pocket God. * Some Pocket God tools suggest that Ooganese does not exist, as Pygmies usually just make primitive sounds, but occasionally they will say actual words such as "Double Rainbow! Oh my god! It's a double rainbow all the way! Category:Pocket God